


All The Reasons I Care

by SennaLaureen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Peter, hurt!Peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a steter one where peter gets hurt and stiles is fussing over him and Peters just like I didn't know you cared and stiles goes of course I do you're pack and then kissing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Reasons I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: http://stilinskihalefeels.tumblr.com/post/98842163298/how-about-a-steter-one-where-peter-gets-hurt-and-stiles

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was about to sink into the much needed sleep that would help him heal all his wounds as best as possible without the support of the pack, when someone knocked on his door.  
People and supernatural creatures that come to kill you don't usually politely knock on your door, but Peter went on alert nonetheless. He was severely wounded and alone, if whoever was behind this door wanted to kill him he had a problem.  
Big was Peters surprise, as he saw the kid through the loophole. Noone from the pack _~~was it even his pack? Did he really belong there?~~_ ever visited him here, hell noone even knew where he lived. But it looked like the smart kid figured it out.  
"What do you want? "  
Stiles forced himself past Peter inside the apartment. " I figured you can use some help." He had two big plastic bags in his hands.  
Peter had the feeling he missed something, the real reason why the kid was here, but he really lacked the energy to figure it out right now. Leaving the kid to do whatever he wanted to - surprisingly, Peter wasn't threatened by his presence at all -, he slowly headed back to the bedroom and allowed himself to drift back into the semi-sleep, a state in which his wounds healed the best.  
He startled back into consciousness, when he felt Stiles' presence in too close vicinity - the kid climbed on the bed next to him and fuzzed on something in his hands. Peter's sense of smell told him it was some sort of medical sage, mixed with Deaton's smell, thickly plastered all over some bandages. His instincts stayed silent, so Peter let Stiles patch his wounds, but paid close attention to the feeling in the bandaged wounds. It could be poison, after all.  
"You can relax now. It's hard to believe, but I'm really here to help, not to finish you," Stiles carefully applied the last bandage over Peters chest. The wounds were mostly spread over his upper body and arms, so Stiles sat in Peters lap, balancing on his knees, rather than putting his entire weight on Peter.  
"Why?" He just needed to know why Stiles did this for him, because it was not just the bandages with the sage, that helped the healing process, it was the way Stiles touched him - like... _like a caring pack member._  
"Mmmh, maybe because you fought on our side till the end today. Because you risked your life for all of us. Because you are pack, whether you like it or not," Stiles finished the last bandage and took Peters face into his hands. "And because I love you, idiot." With these words Stiles pressed his lips on Peters.  
It took the werewolf a second to realize that _yes, Stiles was gently kissing him, after he took care of his wounds **and oh my god did he just say that**_ or was it all a feverish dream, and he was alone in his apartment, dying from his wounds?...

~~~

Peter woke up, blended by the light of the next day, Stiles' head resting on his fit right shoulder, an arm thrown over his chest, snuggled as close as Peters condition allowed and snoring loudly. His wounds were mostly healed though, and Peter knew it wasn't due to Deaton's medicine.


End file.
